In existing integrated flight deck systems, information and interaction requirements are fragmented across various displays and systems within the aircraft. A pilot generally has to break down and interpret the fragmented information in order to determine a primary flight objective such as, for example, aviate, navigate, communicate, and manage (including safety and performance). From the primary flight objective, the pilot then determines system level information sets and interactive tasks that need to be retrieved and/or performed in order to achieve the flight objective. The cognitive process involved in deriving the tasks and task requirements is highly engaging and demands operational experience and conditioning of the pilot.
Hence, there is a need for improved systems and methods for interactively providing flight deck information to a pilot such that the cognitive demands on the pilot are reduced. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.